Becoming Pirate
by Jengarola
Summary: What happens when elizabeth wants to become piartes and hears of a certain pirate who needs a crew? No one has met in this
1. Chapter 1

**Becoming Pirate**

_June 10th,_

_Yesterday I was drinking in the local bar, and ever heard a pirate say that he needed a crew, and didn't care what skill they were at, he'd train them if he had too, and now its my chance to become a pirate. This pirate, went by the name of Jack Sparrow, all though every time someone said his name he was always be sure to tell them captain Jack sparrow, being enthusiastic at the captain part...seems like a bit of a show off to me, but any excuse to get out of this town, and I'll take it._

I walked out from behind a shed, where I had slept that night, which, by the way was very uncomfortable, and held my hand over my eyes, the sun was bright and it was early morning. I began making my way to this Jack Sparrow's ship, called something like the Pearl. I thought I'd get an early start to stand out. I was in sight of the Pearl, when I realised I'm Elizabeth, yes i know that seems weird, but that means I'm a girl, I'm one hundred percent sure that they don't take on female sailors, I'm sure of it.

So, I decided to sneak into the nearest house and steal some manly looking clothes, tied my hair back in a bun with a bit of rope and hoped for the best that I looked like a man.

I began to walk up to the deck of the Pearl, when a man with a grey beard and hair, who, seemed quite a jolly person, stopped me.

"What be your business on entering this ship?" he questioned.

"I heard..." Damn! I have to speak man, I coughed and tried to put on a deeper voice.

"I heard, that Captain Sparrow needed a crew, and I am willing" I made sure I said Captain...Just in case.

He looked me up and down, and gave me a funny look, he then walked up to Jack, who was standing at the helm looking to the horizon through is telescope thing, if that's what it's called, I haven't a clue, I need some training. Jack looked right at me and then back at the other pirate, which I have overheard his name as Gibbs. They both began to walk towards me, Jack stopped right in front of me and looking me right into the eye without even saying a work, he circled me about twice until he stopped with his back turned away from me. At this point i was really nervous. He twirled round.

"Your in, you look in experienced though, but to make things clear, you do what I say, when I say, and you will refer to me as Captain Sparrow, and nothing else. Is that clear _sir_" He said sir a little sarcastic, maybe he's figured me out, but I decided not to thing negative, he's accepted me, what more could I ask for. I nodded, and he nodded back and then walked away.

Gibbs had already set me a task, which was something you would expect from a maid, he wanted me to scrub the deck, and so i did. He showed me where the buckets were, he gave me an old rag that looked to dirty it would have been cleaner to clean the floor with shit, but still, i filled my bucket full of sea water and began scrubbing like no one had ever scrubbed before. To be honest I was trying to make an good impression.

Many hours had passed and I was still scrubbing the same deck. A pair of boots appeared near my hand, it was Jack, oh wait Captain Sparrow, I didn't know what to, so i rushed to my feet.

"Good evening Captain Sparrow" I couldn't look him in the eye.

"Good evening..." he paused for a second. "I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name"

Damn! I now had to think of a name

"My name...my name is, Brian" I looked at Jack, he looked at me with a smile in his face.

"Well, _Brian"_ He said, would you like to follow me?" I approved.

We both walked to an area under the stairs, it was full of hammocks, which i presume other crew members sleep in, he led me to a curtained area and removed the curtain.

"This is where you shall be sleeping" He went to turn away, but he turned back around

"And next time I ask, give me your really name, I know what your are, don't you think I know a woman when I see one" he gave a seductive smile, which made me smile back, I the drew the curtain and sat down, thinking of all the events of today.

**First Chapter... what you think, comment please, let me know if i should keep going?**

**Thanks**

**Jen**

**x**


	2. Chapter 2

_J__un__e 11__th_

_Yesterday was weird, I really thought I had fooled Captain Sparrow, I guess, I'm not as good as I think. I have to admit, he is rather good looking, however he seems like a big headed pig. Anyway, I hope today is better than yesterday._

I hid my diary under, the folded sheet, which was supposed to be my pillow, and headed out for a hard day's work. I had though long and hard about going out in women's clothing, but thought not to, as Captain Sparrow was the only one who knew I was female.

I arrived on deck to see all crew member lined up, they all looked at me as I closed the door, I felt a little embarrassed, then Jack turned around and looked straight at me.

"Your late" he said in a one tone voice

"I am, I didn't know there was a meeting" I was scared at this point, I looked at the crew members who gave me evil looks as if they had been waiting there for a long time. Jack let out a big sigh, he felt a little sympathy for her.

"get in line" he said quickly. He then began barking out orders, which to me seemed like a blur of muffled voices, and slow motion running. So my thoughts went else where. They were about Jack

He seems quite hidden to me, but there's something about him which I actually quite like. I now had the biggest grin on my face, and opened my eyes to see Jack pulling a funny face.

"What" he said is a confused voice then let out a breath.

"Erm" he really was speechless, he didn't know what to say, and so he gave me a funny look and walked away.

I stood there in confusion, I didn't know what I had done.

"Jack" I shouted.

The crew went silent, and Jack slowly turned around to look me straight in the eye.

"Who?" He said as he paced over to me.

"Captain, sorry sir, Captain Sparrow" I had realised on how stupid I was, but it was a little funny.

"All i was going to say was, weren't you supposed to give me a job to do?" I said with a grin on my face. Jack looked around and gave a small smile.

"I knew that, I was just seeing if your were paying attention" at this point he had is arm wrapped round my shoulder.

"I must say, you've passed" I laughed his face was now right in front of mine.

"I actually don't have any jobs for you to do" he smiled, he then looked away at the helm, and waited for my response.

"All right then, let me know if there's any jobs.. Jack" his head swung round and was centimetres away from mine, the first thing he looked at was my lips, and then into my eyes, they were a chocolate brown colour that looked deeper than the sea.

Jack grinned "In fact, I have a quick idea, want some training?"

"Sure" I said, not quite sure what just happened but I agreed.

He took me by the shoulders and placed me in the middle of the deck. He placed is hand on my foot then slowly it raised to me knee.

"Balance" I heard him whisper, "Balance is they key" I looked down at him, my eyes transfixed at his lips speaking. His hand moved from one leg to the other. He then rose right in front on me, looking me in the eye.

"how does that feel?" he questioned

"Yeah, good" he was right though, I felt very balanced.

Jack then placed his hand on my neck. I smiled, but i couldn't stop, it the went to a chuckle, to a giggle, until i burst out laughing. Jack stepped back and looked at me funny.

"What?" He looked a little upset.

"I'm sorry, but right now, you look ... Gay" I pulled a funny face. He then looked me up and down, and he realised I still looked like a bloke. Jack then started to laugh as well.

"Thanks" he said in a funny voice.

"I didn't mean you were Gay, you just look it" Jack pulled another funny face, "Oh no, I don't mean it like that either" Jack smiled

"Don't worry, I know how you meant, and thanks, I could have got a bad reputation, if they thought I was gay" I smiled, he has a soft side _YES!!_ "Your keeping it hidden so well though, these dummies don't even have a clue that your a" he coughed, he didn't want to say it just in case.

"Anyway, you better get back to work Captain" He look and grinned and nodded. He walked off, and I stated at him, then i realised I'd look gay, so returned to my quarters.


	3. Chapter 3

_June 12th_

_Yesterday was a pretty easy day, little to do, in fact nothing to do! I loved it! I have been getting a long with the crew a lot yesterday, especially the Captain, he seems to have a soft side for women hehe. Its really strange acting like a man, I've not had a chance to just relax, I'm always too aware of acting like a man, although I do think I do a pretty good impression of a man ha-ha. I was told yesterday by Jack, that I could use the tub of water (what they use as a bath) today, I'm so excited, even though I have only been on here a few days, I still feel dirty as a pig!_

I walked from my quarters toward the stairs, it was early morning and I walked past many sleeping pirates, which made me giggle a little, it was like if you were a pirate you automatically snored, because not one person was not snoring. I looked behind me just in case anyone was awake, then quickly but quietly rushed to the lowest deck, where there was a large tub. I looked at it with excitement in my eyes, almost too good to be true.

I filled the tub with water which was freezing cold, but at this point i didn't care, any water, even if cold, was good enough for me.

I took my hat of and let me long hair loose and smiled, this felt so good already. I looked around, just in case, and then began to take my clothes off.

I stepped into the tub and had goosebumps all over, it was really cold, and for a second i nearly backed out. I could see the dirt coming off already, i giggled at this.

I bathed in the tub for a while, just soaking up the fact that i was in a bath. I should really start washing now, so I opened my eyes and lent over to grab the cloth, it wasn't there.

"looking for this" i heard someone say

"JACK!! GET OUT" I screamed at him

"I was only being polite, you dropped it on your way here and though I'd return it to you" I saw him smirk.

Covering myself up i screamed at Jack again

"You knew I'd be naked, you could have knocked on the door and left it outside, i would hove collected it there...I" and before i could finish my sentence i felt lips against mine.

I broke the kiss

"What are you doing" I whispered

"Just one kiss" he whispered back,

I closed my eyes and let him kiss me, it was so magical, his lips were so soft yet demanding at the same time. He broke the kiss.

"At least I don't look gay now" he smiled

I let out a giggle. Still covering myself up, I saw Jack look me up and down. I looked at him and looked him in the eyes.

"What are you doing?" I whispered

"Just admiring the view in front of me" He gave a small grin

"well don't" I said with a smile on my face, i couldn't help it

"And, get out!" Jack obeyed

After that, I couldn't continue with my bath, i was too worried if anyone else would come in, so i decided to get changed and start my days work.

When I got out to the deck, everyone was looking at me funny, I looked at Jack who was at the helm, his eyes widened.

He ran down, hands waving shouting no repeatedly. He grabbed my arm and led me into his cabin.

"What are you doing?" he asked in a panicked voice. I was confused, what was going on?

He walked behind me, grabbed my upper arms and moved me in front of the mirror.

"Oh" i said, I was such a fool! I had forgot to put my hat on, left my hair down long.

"You idiot" Jack said in quite a harsh voice.

"What!, I'd like to see you hide your gender from people, its really hard you know Jack!" I was angry

"Now they know what you are, how stupid can you be" I couldn't believe he just said that.

I couldn't look at him. I walked straight past him and slammed the door, who cares if I showed everyone I was a woman, at least I don't have to worry about hiding any more.

The whole day I sat at the bottom of the stairs, the crew would whisper things, then give me some dirty looks which I would look away at. Jack on the other hand wouldn't dare set one eye on me, he walked past me many times without even a single glance, it was like I wasn't on the ship.

I couldn't take this behaviour any more so I decided to go to my quarters. I sat on my bed crying, I can't believe what had happened. I heard some movement and I looked up.

"Jack?" I questioned through my tears.

I got up.

"Is that you?"

I opened the curtain that enclosed my quarters, and one of the rugged looking crew members was standing in front of me.

"What do you want?" i asked him in a disgusted voice.

"you looked sad, I thought you might like cheering up" I frowned.

"No, I'm good thanks" I said while going back to my bed.

"please" I heard in a sad voice, I turned around, he was right in front of me. I stepped back.

"We've been on the sea for a long time now, a fella' needs some" I cringed

I shook my head. Now i realised why Jack was so angry, because if the crew knew i was a woman, they may take advantage of that fact. I ran to get away but as i moved the curtain again, it was like déjà vu. There was another crew member standing there.

"oh god" I was so scared

The man in front of me started to move towards me so i moved back, but as I did that the other man got hold of my waist i struggled to get free, and as i ripped my body from his grasp,i fell into the arms of the other man.

"Jaacccckkk!" I screamed.


	4. Chapter 4

_June 13th,_

_Well, what can I say..._

I sat, looking at the floor, getting flash backs of the day before.

"_Jacckkk!" I screamed, shutting my eyes thinking it would all go away._

_I felt one of the men pin me against the wall, as the other ripped my shirt off and used to to wrap round my mouth._

"_HELP!" I said in a muffled voice behind the cloth. The men touch my breasts, and made noises to spur me on to do things to them, but i couldn't i was frozen with fear. What was i going to do, how was i going to get out of this._

_My thoughts were broken when i heard a huge rip, one of the men had ripped my trousers off and were now tying my hands together..._

A tear rolled down my face, I tried my best not to think of what had happened but the more i thought of it the more i couldn't stop...

_I was now tied and lying on my bed in only my underwear, I had never been so scared, i tried kicking the men off me, i even tried rolling of the bed so i had a chance to escape, but it was worthless and the more i struggled the more exhausted i became. One of the men sat over me_

_and tried to kiss me, i didn't kiss back, instead i screamed, i realised this was one of my only chances as they would proberly put my torn shirt over my mouth again soon._

I got up to try and went on deck, i thought it would be best if i did something to get my mind of of it, I looked on the floor, there was a blood stain...

_After i had screamed the mad covered my mouth again, but this time with his hand, so i bit it, and he hit me, i then kicked him off the bed and made a run for the deck, even if i was half naked i knew that I'd of been safe up there. _

_I screamed as i ran on deck, the whole crew looked as i ran on deck crying half naked, i searched the crew for Jack, I turned around and Jack was casually opening the door as he was coming out from his cabin, he looked up and his eyes widened, I ran as fast as i could to him, I couldn't hug him because my hands were still tied, but I knew I'd be safe._

"_Lizzie, are you all right, what's happened, why are you like that?" he questioned, his voice actually sounded quite worried. I couldn't speak, I just kept crying and crying. We all heard a stumble, and as we turned around i saw the two men pulling their trousers up running towards me. They looked at me as i was a piece of meat, they then saw Jack, who was at this point putting his coat around me so I was covered up. I cowered and got closer to Jack, and held him tight, as i was scared of the men. Jack looked up at them and saw who i was scared of._

"_I should have known" Jack said walking towards them._

_He turned around to me "In my cabin Lizzie" I shook my head, I couldn't move with fear. He walked up to me put both hands on my shoulder "Elizabeth, please" I obeyed at walked into the cabin, looking back once to see what Jack was doing, I saw him walking towards the two men._

_As i entered his cabin, i burst into tears,as the door clicked as it closed i herd a gun shot, which made me jump, I swung open the door, and as I did that, another gun shot, I came out of the cabin to see the two men lying dead on the floor, Jack turned around and walked up to me. _

"_I thought i told you to stay in my cabin"_

I walked around the deck, the crew were being nice to me, no dirty looks or words, just smiles and _"How are you to day miss Elizabeth"_

I walked up to the wheel were Jack was.

"Ah Lizzie" he said in an over happy voice, i smiled back. "Just the lass i want to see.

"I'm the only _lass_ on this ship...Captain" we both have a little chuckle.

He held mylower back as he escorted me down the stairs.

"Thank you Jack" i said as we entered his cabin.

"That what i wanted to see you about" he said in a quiet voice...


End file.
